Rekindling Souls
by Solera
Summary: A past or a future? Broken Memories. A whole lot of words and images. What does it all mean? -Solera
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
"RONAN!!!!" Elesis shouted.

"Stop it Elesis! It's already too late!" Seighart stopped the girl from running towards the dark void holding the knight.

The knight smiled sadly at Elesis then turned to Seighart. "Seighart.... please protect Elesis..." The void generated such a high voltage-- causing even the screams of the knight to be unheard.

Elesis sank to her knees, crying her heart out. The void disappeared... leaving the knight lifeless on the platform.

Thanatos turned towards the two. "That knight was foolish enough to interfere with my plans of killing you girl. Now... you are the only ones left." Thanatos laughed maliciously. "Who should I kill first~"

Elesis glared hard against the God, tears still pouring down her eyes. "I will not stand for this anymore!" she shouted. Her dual swords were engulfed in flames. She ignored the cries of Seighart to stop. She charged at the God who killed her beloved.


	2. Reminiscence

**Chapter I – Reminiscence**

_My name is Celina. I'm 16 years old... a student of Kanavan Academy 3-A. _

The black haired girl opened her eyes.... placing her arm on top of her eyes.

* * *

(Celina's POV)

I had that dream again. I don't know who those people were exactly.... but I feel they were really important to me... specially the blue haired knight. I got up and readied myself for school.

The same things happen over and over. I go to school. See my friends and classmates. Hang out with them for a while.... then go home.

I wonder when things would change. I wonder what the future has in store for us. But enough of that... I don't even know if I should say things like that.

I walked into the classroom. Chattering was prominent inside. I sat down beside Marge.

Marge was a bookworm, really smart, though only second in the class. Oh, you're asking who's the first? It's Marie of course. Who else? She's more of a bookworm than Marge. Back to Marge, who was currently reading a book.

Marge had short hair—above-shoulder level. She's cute, as the boys insisted. She was also short. She loves sweets and summer. Hates show offs, especially those who don't even have things to brag about. She absolutely hates crowds.

Lyra went inside the classroom. She sat on my right. Lyra was my best friend. She was a kind and silent type of a girl. She had long hair, which she always ties up into a pony tail. She's always there if I need her help. She also knows of my frequent dreams—claiming she too had similar strange dreams.

Lyra loves nature, just as much as Lycan. She's shy around boys. She's the most mature of us here, even though I hate to admit it.

The teacher came in and class started. We had English... then Math (I absolutely hate math!) and Language class (I really don't understand why we need to study the old language).

It was lunch break already. We got up and went to the garden. There were nine of us in our little group of friends. Me, Marge, Lyra and Marie came from Class 3-A. Athrun, and Camille were from Class 3-B. Lycan, Aron and Raz were from Class 3-C. It was too bad we couldn't be in the same class. We've been friends since elementary. Well... Marie was new to the group though.

Raz was a silent guy, that we knew. But something was different about him today. I asked him if something was bothering him but he just shrugged it off, saying he's fine. I wasn't convinced but didn't pry anymore.

I started to tell them what my dream was about last night. Aron kept on casting me a questioning look whenever I say the names of the people on my dream. Raz was fidgeting when I finished. This time I asked him seriously.

"What is wrong Raz?"

"I..." he started. "I had a dream about this guy called Lass.... and Mari" at Marie's questioning glance, Raz added, "Well, I suppose it's not you Marie. The one on my dream had light blue hair. The guy had silver-white one."

"Hmm... guess that makes us three then." Lyra commented. "I'm also having these dreams, only different people."

"This might be what we call.... past life?" Marge suggested.

"I would believe it to be past life if we could find out anything about those people from history books and stuff like that." Marie stated, closing her book.

"We'll leave it to you two then," Athrun said.

"Yeah, you two are experts at info gathering!" Lycan said.

"Come on guys, let's eat." Camille offered.

"Yeah. Our food is getting colder by the second." Aron said.

That was the start of our reminiscence of the past. I never imagined it would be like this.


	3. Nostalgia

**Chapter 2 - Nostalgia**

_My name is Lyra. Nice to meet you all. I'm turning 17 this year. I am a student of Kanavan Academy Class 3-A._

Lire cried as she saw Ryan take the blow meant for her. "No…. Ryan!!!!" she attempted to hold onto him but Ryan pushed her away.

"Don't waste my sacrifice for you…. Lire…" Ryan smiled contentedly. He closed his eyes as the platform above fell onto him.

Lire sank to her knees—petrified at the sight.

* * *

(Lyra POV)

I woke up. I could feel tears in my eyes. These dreams…. They're getting more and more real every time I have them. But… it's still a mystery. Whatever Marge and Marie find out would be really crucial…

I got up, prepared, and then went to school.

As usual, there was chattering inside the room when I walked in. Though, the chatter was, uncharacteristically, getting everyone's attention—even the bookworms.

I sat down and asked Celina what the commotion was about.

"There's a transfer student," Celina said.

"They say he's hot!" Marge said—causing the boys to grunt.

"Hmm~" I said. I wasn't interested in the guys looks. "So… we know it's a guy. Well, let's welcome him to the class alright guys?" I glared at the boys. "No bullying." The boys sweatdropped.

"The teacher is here!" Someone shouted.

"All rise." Our president announced. When the teacher entered, she said, "Bow." And we did so and sat down after.

"All of you might have heard this already. We have a new transfer student. Please come in."

The doors opened to reveal a teenage boy with dark black eyes that seem to calculate everything with just a glance.

"Nice to meet you everyone. I'm Sei Fushino," he smiled. He glanced at Celina for a second then continued, "I'm from Serdin Academy, and recently transferred here due to my family's business. Hope I can befriend you all."

Celina kept on tapping me. When I turned to look at her, she was staring at Sei. She told me, "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

Now that she mentioned it…. I did feel like I knew the guy, even though I haven't seen him before.

"You can sit behind Celina, over there." The teacher called out.

Sei approached us and cast a knowing smile. He sat down on his seat.

What is it with this guy? I kept on glancing at him, although I knew he already knows what I was doing. He was just smiling and doing nothing about it! It's making me frustrated!

I couldn't believe how knowledgeable Sei was about history. What didn't this guy know about? I kept my wonders to myself… as lunch break started.

I saw Sei take out his lunch box. I asked him if he wanted to join our group, and he agreed.

Raz kept on frowning when he saw the guy with us. We introduced him to the group, and said their welcomes.

"Now, let's get on with the 'dreams'." Marie started.

"You found out something? That quick!?" Aron blurted out.

"You don't trust us do you?" Marge said, annoyed. "Well, I could understand. Anyways, you gave us these names…. Elesis, Ronan, Lass, Mari, and Seighart."

"Turns out that four of those names were positive to have connections with the Grand Chase." Marie said. "There's no record about Seighart. I have no clue where the name came up…."

"Marie… Marge…. Can you find out about Lire and Ryan?" I requested.

"Hm, we could but… it was hard enough to find out about those names. Anyways, if anyone's got those dreams, tell us during our lunch break." Marge said.

Being with this guy called Sei Fushino… it felt really nostalgic.


	4. Mystery

**Chapter III - Mystery**

_Hiya everyone~! I'm Marge~ I'm 16 starting today!! Oh~ I'm from Kanavan Academy Class 3-A._

Jin lay in the ground-- blood covering his body. Arme desperately tried to heal him. "Arme...." he said weakly.

"Please!!!! Hold on Jin!" she tried another recovery spell. 'Why won't my spells work!?' she thought frustrated.

Jin placed his hand on top of Arme's. "It's fine Arme...." he smiled. "Take care... of the others.... I...."

Arme's eyes grew wider. "No!!! Don't leave me!!!"

* * *

(Marge's POV)

I woke up... I could feel moisture in my face. Is this what Celina always wakes up to!? Oh God... what is the meaning of these dreams? Jin... emperor.... wait-- what did I just say? Ugh... nevermind.

"'if anyone's got those dreams, tell us during our lunch break' huh. Serves me right for saying that." Marge deadpanned.

I don't want to go to school~ Ah! Wait a minute...

I got out of bed and turned on my PC. I searched the net about 'Grand Chase' again.

"Eh? Was this here when I checked yesterday?" I saw a site which held information of the Grand Chase. I read the history of the team.

_A group of elite trackers 400 years ago... mysteriously disappeared when they set foot on the Temple of Domination._ My eyes grew wide at the next sentence. _Presumably dead. No corpse found though._

I scrolled down the site, hoping to find out who wrote it.

I smirked at the name in front of me.

_**SIEGHART**_

I printed the history and some things from the site. I was gonna show it to the others during lunch break after all.

I practically ran to school after preparing.

When I was in the hallways towards the classroom, I saw Sei leaning on the wall, his face expressionless.

I passed him, not wanting to know why he was there. I immediately regretted that decision.

"Arme." he said. I turned around, my eyes wide in surprise. He smiled. "You're still the same as before."

"What are you talking about? Who's Arme?" I decided to play dumb. This Sei is really suspicious.

"Ah." Sei blinked. "Sorry! I.... was just remembering the old times." He looked down. "Old times... really old times indeed." he said in a low voice, thinking I didn't hear him.

I decided not to pry and dragged him to the classroom-- saying we'll be late for the class.

I never did like the class- but still I attended them. My status and 2nd would be in jeopardy if I didn't. During the classes, I was thinking of the information I found out earlier and Sei's weirdness.

Who is Seighart really? Is Sei connected to him? Why did he know about Arme? Why did the site suddenly pop up out of nowhere?

I glanced at the printed material. They didn't have pictures, but at least they had descriptions about the Chasers.

There were 9 of them... Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ronan, Ryan, Amy, Jin, and Mari.

They had different abilities during that time. Be it magic, sword-fighting, martial arts, _dancing_, transforming, etc.

We already know about 8 of them--- well I mean, I do. The others don't know about Arme and Jin yet. We still don't know who Amy is or if she's related to our group.

Hmm~ I'll think about that later.

I really wonder who this Sieghart is and why he knows so much about the Grand Chase.

If memory serves right, Celina's dream involved Elesis, Ronan and well... Sieghart. Doesn't that mean he's also a Chaser? Why isn't his name on the list?

One more thing I find weird about this whole thing....  
_  
How the heck did Seighart write the site in __perfect__ English?_

There wasn't an English language perfected 400 years ago!


	5. Musings

**Chapter IV - Musings**

_Hi. My name is Raz. I'm 17 years old now. I'm from Kanavan Academy Class 3-C._

"Kill Him"

Lass stood petrified. He didn't imagine that his beloved would become his downfall... "Mari...."

Mari opened her book, her magic started to disperse from it. She couldn't control her body. She was trembling.... She didn't want this.... No... she didn't want to kill Lass!!!

Lass tried to tell Mari to fight it, but it was no use. The God of Domination was controlling even her speech.

He glanced at his right. He could see Seighart trying to stop Elesis from charging the God. Lass glared at the God of Domination. "If this is your way of killing me, fine. I'll let myself be killed. Next time we meet, you're going to regret every single thing you did to us Chasers."

Lass didn't move from his spot.... He let himself die in the hands of Mari's powerful magic.

* * *

(Raz POV)

Ugh. Why does that guy keep on appearing in my dreams? Every single time... I don't believe it.

---

I was already in my seat when I saw Aron arrive. We talked for a while until the teacher came.

Class started as boring as possible yet again. I just hoped that lunch break would start earlier.

When lunch break did come, I didn't go directly to the garden. Being one of the people who lives alone, I had to get my lunch off from the cafeteria. Good thing it wasn't crowded today. Usually I had to wait for 30 minutes just to get my order taken.

When I got my lunch, I immediately ran to the garden. They were already discussing some kind of paper Marge gave them.

I asked for one and examined it. "Can you guys brief me of what you talked about while I was still out?"

"It says that 'Seighart' wrote this site about Grand Chase." Lycan said.

Seighart? Where have I heard that name before....? Isn't he that...

"Problem is that we think Seighart is a Grand Chase member also." Lyra added.

"He wrote the site in perfect English." Camille added.

"How's that weird? Anyone can do perfect English." I commented. Hmm, a Grand Chase member. Now I see.

"True. But the problem is that... the Grand Chase existed 400 years ago. If Seighart is a member of the Chase, That means he wrote this site/book or whatever it is in perfect English, 400 years ago." Marge deadpanned.

Sei butted in. "I don't believe this Seighart is a part of Grand Chase though. How can you live for 400 years? And if Seighart did write about the Grand Chase and he's part of it, why didn't he write about himself?" he did a thinking pose. "How did you guys even get into a conclusion that Seighart is part of the Chase?"

Celina answered him. "It's because of my dream. Elesis, Ronan and Seighart were present in my dreams. Since Elesis and Ronan are part of the Chase, we came into a conclusion that Seighart was also part of it."

"I see." Sei looked like he was deep in thought. "One more flaw about this whole thing. We can't be sure of anyone's identity in the internet."

"That's another problem. Also, Marge stated earlier... the site suddenly popped out this morning. I think it's really weird." Aron said.

"Err... before that guys. Let me tell you that I had a dream last night." Marge started. All eyes turned to her. She fidgeted. "It's about this girl... Arme and a guy named Jin."

"Wow. Didn't think you'd also have the same dream, Marge," Athrun stated in surprise.

"Huh?" Marge said.

"I had the same dream. It's bout this girl Arme and a guy named Jin. They were together in some kind of dungeon. I think they were pretty close to each other, probably even lovers from the looks of it. If I remember right.... the Jin guy defended Arme while she was casting her spells against the monsters." Athrun supplied.

"How come both of you had the same people in your dream?" Celina asked.

"Beats me." Athrun shrugged.

I saw Sei narrow his eyes when Athrun and Marge provided the info about their dreams.

Come to think of it.... This Sei looked a lot like the one in my dream-- Seighart. I don't know why I feel eerie around this guy. Maybe he really is connected to my past life or whatever Marie and Marge said.


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter V - Confrontation**

_My name is Lycan... Hmm. I'm 17, student of Kanavan Academy Class 3-C._

Ryan, who was in his Magnus Dan form, charged at the God of Domination. He badly wanted to protect Lire from the screwed up God. Lire though, didn't want him to stay back and protect her.

Lire shot her special skill-- "Burst Shoot". All her arrows made impact against the God.

Thanatos turned to the Nova. "Little Insect." Four dark voids came rushing towards Lire.

"LIRE!!!" Ryan shouted and rushed towards her.

* * *

(Lycan POV)

I sat there with the group, listening as they talked about the Grand Chase. I haven't even told them about Ryan-- the elven druid.

My dreams didn't concentrate on Ryan's death.... But rather, they were centered on the times when Ryan and Lire were together.

I started having the dreams when I was 16.... Each dream was different from each other. When I had the third dream though... I began to realize the resemblance between Lire and Lyra.

Every single thing made me realize about my growing feelings for Lyra.

I suddenly remembered something. I coughed to get their attention. I took out something from my pocket and gave it to Marge.

"Happy birthday Marge." I told her.

I could see Marge's surprise at what I said.

Marge facepalmed. "I don't believe it. I've been thinking too much about the Grand Chase that I'd forgotten it was my Birthday." She turned and accepted my gift. "Thank you, Lycan."

"Eheh. No problem Marge." I said and the others gave their greetings.

After the greetings ended, the bell rang, much to the group's dismay. We said our goodbye's and went back to our rooms.

The teacher informed us of a joint field trip from Classes 3-A, 3-B and 3-C. It would happen a day from now.

When classes ended. I went ahead Raz and Aron. I saw Sei at the gate and called him.

Sei turned to me, asking why I called.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask you some things."

"Hmm. What about?" He asked.

I didn't want to ask him directly but... I'll give him hints of my real question.

"Where do you live?"

"Just around the block." he answered.

"Oh. Then we're sort of neighbors." I then proceeded to ask another question. "What do you think about our group?"

"Let's see...." he stopped walking. "Your group reminds me of my former group a long time ago."

"What group?"

Sei didn't answer. Score one for me.

"What group is it?" I asked again. "Seighart."

Sei blinked. "You've been thinking about your dreams too much, Lycan. How can I be Seighart?"

"I already know who I am before. I accepted it."

"Memories ju..." he mumbled some things I didn't understand at all.

"I advice you not to tell the others about me Ryan." Sei told me.

The name Ryan gave me some kind of reminiscing. "Seighart... Why are you still alive?"

He looked surprised at my question, then answered, "I'll tell you guys in due time."

"Are you the one who wrote the site?"

"Yes."

"Did you expect we would have the dreams then?"

"In a way, yes."

"Why?"

"Reincarnation," he paused for a while. Probably contemplating if he should tell me or not. "Thanatos was released."

"Thanatos.... the God of Domination...." I said, taking the information in consideration.

Seighart shrugged. "Worry about it when everyone's reincarnation pops out," he whispered, "especially Amy...." He shook his head. "Don't tell them about your dreams. I think yours is the most elaborate."

I simply nodded and we went our ways. The next three days were going to be hectic.


	7. Preparation

**Chapter VI - Preparation**

_I'm Aron. 19 years of age. Student of Kanavan Academy Class 3-C._

Ronan called out his summon "Heaven's Guardian". The Guardian stunned the God for 5 seconds. The Chase attacked him full force.

It was no use.... The attack was unsuccessful.

Ronan saw Ryan breathe his last when he tried to help Lire. Lire didn't move from her spot. The God finished her off. Jin was probably dead when Ronan glanced at them. He saw Arme pick up her battle staff, anger was in her eyes.

"DEEP IMPACT!!!!" she shouted. Large flaming boulders started raining down from the skies. The God looked like he was hit badly. When the God turned to Arme, Ronan casted "Rock Blaster" against him.

* * *

(Aron's POV)

I didn't want to bother the others with my dreams.....

Lycan, Camille and Marie also feel the same way as I do, I think.

The only person who knew about my dreams was Lycan. He told me he had the dreams for about a year already. I only started having them for like... a week or so.

I sighed. Best to think of that later.

I prepared for school and got into my car. When I was nearing the corner where I normally picked up Lycan, I saw him and Sei talking together. I stopped the car and greeted them.

"Want to hitch a ride with me?" I asked Sei when Lycan came in the back.

"Uh. Sure." Sei said quite unsure.

When he got into the car, he asked me why I could drive a car. I just laughed it off and told him my age. 18 was the legal age for driving after all.

"So guys, you ready for the field trip?" I asked casually.

"Hmm yeah, sort of," Lycan answered.

"What about you Sei?"

"Fine. It's not like it's my first trip to that place afterall." Sei answered.

I saw Lycan stifle a laugh at what Sei said. Hmm.... wonder why.

"Well.... It's my first time there. Hope it would be fun." I said and proceeded to drive them to school.

During the ride, I saw Sei and Lycan talking about some things I didn't really understand. Well.... it looked like the two were getting along quite well, considering they're from different classes. If I remember correctly.... it had taken me 2 days just to get Lycan to talk to me before.

With the field trip happening tomorrow, I think I'm going to have a hard time keeping my relationship with Celina a secret. What should I do....?

I stopped the car in front of the gate and the two got off. I proceeded to the parking space located near the school.

When I saw Lycan leaning on the wall, I smiled. He always waited for me so that we'd go together to the classroom. I think it's a habit of his or something.

When we got into the classroom, Raz was already present as usual.

The class was busy preparing about the trip for tomorrow. The teacher told us to be in groups during the trip. We suggested the three of us, Lycan, Raz, and me, be in the group with Class 3-A and 3-B. It was a good thing the teacher accepted. Now we could be with Celina and the others.

Yeah so... nothing much happened during the day. Except for the surprise quiz at Logic earlier. That was a bummer.

During lunch break, surprisingly, we didn't go deep into the Grand Chase discussion. Everyone was actually talking about the field trip. Guess it was an obvious thing. Our excitement I mean.

Going back to the Grand Chase.... I think this Ryan guy resembled Lycan. Seighart also resembled Sei. Most importantly.... Celina looked exactly like Elesis, except for the red hair and eyes.

It creeps me out just thinking about it. Especially when Celina told us about the dreams she had. Marge might have been right when she told us about past lives and reincarnation.

I think this is a very good example of it.


	8. Suspicion

**Chapter 7 - Suspicion**

_Buuyah~ The name's Athrun. 17 years old. Student of Kanavan Academy Class 3-B_

A horde of Hideous Boer's surrounded Jin and Arme. Jin protected Arme from them until she was able to collect enough mana.

"Jin. Get behind me." Jin did so and Arme casted "Air Blast" which obliterated the monsters in front of them.

* * *

(Athrun POV)

I know everyone's excited about the trip. I was one of them. Field trips like these didn't come daily, if you know what I mean.

I studied the pamphlet the teacher gave us two days ago.

3 days in the Silver Land continent. First day.... The Whispering Woods. Ruins of the Silver Knights on the next. Lake Aurora as the last.

I wonder why they didn't include the other tourist spots in the Silver Lands. Oh well... it's not that I care anyways haha. As long as Marge is there, I'm going to have fun.

I walked on the corridors. Not many people walk by this part of the school. Students have been gossiping about ghosts haunting this area.

As I was walking, I heard voices in the corner. I didn't want to eavesdrop but the voices were familiar. I leaned on the wall near the corner.

"Can I ask?" that sounded like Lycan.

"You're already asking. So, what about?" that was Sei, wasn't it? Why were they talking here of all places?

"Are you responsible for the field trip?" Lycan asked. Wait.... what did he ask?

"In a way yes." Sei answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"The school doesn't host field trips unless someone with influence sponsors it."

"Wow. You've done research." Sei clapped slightly. "So, anything else you want to know?"

"Why did you do it? What's going to happen during the trip?" I listened, intent on finding out Sei's answer as well. "It's about the Grand Chase isn't it?" What? Did I hear right? Lycan knows something about Grand Chase that we don't know of?

I heard Sei sigh. "You really are observant. Guess it comes from being an elf." What the heck? Lycan an elf? "Alright. Here's why. I can feel _him_. He's coming soon."

Who's _him_? What the heck are they talking about?

"Jin." I shuddered when I heard the name, though it felt nice hearing it. "I know you've been listening to our conversation." Eh? He knew and kept on talking? How'd he even know I was here?

"Come out. You have no chance of escaping my senses and barrier." Sei said it coldly. It made me want to run but my legs wouldn't move.

"You're scaring him Seighart." Lycan said sarcastically. "Athrun." he said. I head footsteps nearing me. "It's fine. Sei won't hurt you." Lycan turned to me when he walked out of the corner. "That's because.... you're also part of the Grand Chase."

I sank to my knees. My head was hurting like hell!!! Images flashed through my mind-- like memories I have forgotten due to amnesia.

When the pain stopped. I knew exactly who I was. "Jin...."


	9. Memories

**Chapter VIII - Memories**

_Hello. My name is Marie. I'm a student of Kanavan Academy. I'm part of Class 3-A. I'm 17 years old.

* * *

_

(Marie POV)

I do understand that the dreams my friends have represented their past lives.

What makes me wonder is why I became attracted to them. I never had the dreams.

I'm not the type to talk to anyone unless I needed to, that I know. It makes it even more of a mystery why I felt good being with them, especially... Raz.

I sighed. We were in a ship headed towards Silver Land. I glanced at the others. Raz, Aron and me were seated together in a table. Celina, Lyra, Marge and Camille were seated in another. Sei, Lycan and Athrun were in the table behind me.

Speaking of Lycan and Athrun.... Lycan started acting weird when Sei transferred to the Academy. Athrun was also acting strange since yesterday. I haven't confronted or told them about it yet. I'll just observe them for a while longer to see what's wrong.

I saw Raz slump on the table. I asked him what was wrong.

"How many more hourssssssss" he said in a bored tone.

I smiled. Raz can be such a child sometimes. "2 more hours of boredom Raz." Aron, who was reading a book, answered.

I giggled when I heard Raz grumble in his seat.

I leaned on my chair and looked up at the skies above. The sky was clear today. Such a great day for a voyage. I smiled.

As I was observing the sky, an image suddenly flashed in my mind. I jerked in my seat-- causing the group's eyes to fall on me. Wha-- what was that!?!?

"Marie, what's wrong?" Raz' concerned voice rang in my mind.

I held my head. I didn't want to look into Raz' eyes. No.... he... he looked too much like him.

"I... suddenly felt ill. I'll just go to my room." I said in quick excuse to get out of their concerned gazes.

"I'll help you to your room," Sei offered.

"Erm, I'll help out too." Raz said immediately.

"It's fine Raz. I don't want to bother you." I said nicely.

"O... ok." Raz said reluctantly.

When we got to the room, I faced Sei.

"My memories...." I started, looking down.

"were altered by Thanatos." Sei continued.

Just as I thought. I am part of the Grand Chase.

"Why Seighart?"

"You're an immortal just like me. Thanatos must have thought he could use you."

"Why did you offer to take me to my room back there?"

"I knew it from your actions." he paused. "You didn't look at Raz in the eyes. I know you killed Lass before. Raz looks the same as Lass, specially his eyes. It doesn't mean that Raz is him though."

Seighart really knows me well. I regret killing Lass.... I couldn't even control my body back then. I could feel tears slowly forming in my eyes. What am I going to do?

"Look. I think Lass didn't mind getting killed by you. The others had painful deaths as well. Don't think he'll hate you because of it."

"You think so?" I asked, unsure and afraid.

"Yes." Seighart reassured.

"Let's go back." I told him.

He asked me if I was sure and I just nodded. The group asked me what was wrong. I told them that it was nothing, I just needed some medicine.

I could see the Silver Land come into view.

I just hope nothing bad happens during the stay there. If I remember correctly. Amy and Jin were part of the Silver Knights.


	10. A new student

A teenager walked in the hallways. He stood in front of a door with 'Principal's Office' written in it. He knocked and went in.

The principal welcomed his guest and asked what the appointment was for.

The teenager smiled and said, "I want to transfer to your school."

"Are you sure about it?" the principal asked.

"Yes I am." the boy answered.

"What's your name?" the principal asked again.

"Lance."


	11. Contact

**Chapter IX - Contact**

_Hellooo Everyone~! I'm Camille. 16 years old. I'm a student of Kanavan Academy Class 3-B.

* * *

_

(Camille POV)

I could see the continent in view. It was beautiful. It's probably the most preserved continent next to Xenia. Nobody, not a single person was permitted in Xenia.

When Marie and Sei came back, we asked what was wrong. The two just shrugged it off. I didn't really think much of it. I know Marie is a strong girl.

Like what was planned yesterday, the classes split up into groups. Athrun and I proceeded to Celina's group in Class A.

Celina was our group leader. She was to report to the teachers if something was to happen.

The first day was fun. It was like a forest-- well yeah, technically it was. But you get the idea. Hehe~ Bermesiah didn't have this kind of landscapes anymore.

We went deep into the forest, taking in marvelous sights all around us. Sei was leading us since he said he'd been here before. We stopped by a river and rested.

Raz fell into the river when Aron surprised him. Everyone laughed at the sight. Raz, who was annoyed, splashed water at Aron-- much to the guy's dismay. We laughed more at the childish display.

Sei invited Lyra and Lycan to a deeper exploration through the forest-- much to the delight of the two.

We prepared dinner for the group, just a simple meal. Sei, Lyra and Lycan arrived just as we finished cooking.

After dinner, Sei taught us survival techniques, tips and tricks. What didn't this guy know?

The day ended with that. We set up camp near the Silver Knight Ruins. The boys and girls tents were separate ok? Don't get any ideas there. Hehe.

The second day was different. Celina decided we go by pairs and explore the ruins. I got Sei as my partner. You already know who's paired with the others.

Anyways, I suggested we go to some place high where we could see the whole ruins. Sei thought for a while then agreed. He led me to a waterfall.

I marveled at the sight. The ruins were old, yes, but they were still intact remnants of the buildings and stuff.

"Like it?" Sei asked.

"Yes." I turned around to face him. "This is wonderful."

I saw Sei smile and I smiled back.

I felt weird.... Some kind of force was pushing me back. My eyes widened when I felt myself fall off the waterfall. I heard Sei shout my name. No... NO!!!! I don't want to die!!!!

Sei grabbed my hand. It felt like electricity surging into my body. Memories came in my mind... things I didn't know about were rapidly coursing its way to me.

Sei pulled me back to the land.

"Camille!!! Are you alright!?!?" Sei shook me.

I felt myself crying. "Se... Seighart...."

I stared at him, tears continuing to flow down my face. I saw his shocked face. Tears started to form in his eyes and he embraced me. I leaned my head on his chest, crying as he whispered my name. "Amy...."


	12. Elucidation

**Chapter X - Elucidation**

_Everyday I feel alone._

_Nobody sees my presence as significant. People who knew my curse avoid me. I sacrificed my emotions for the sake of the world._

_I cannot fear. I cannot be hurt. I cannot feel physical pain. I can only anguish._

_This is the curse of an immortal. A curse that can never change. A curse never broken. A curse that cannot be lifted._

_This is my fate._

_I am Seighart.

* * *

_

(Sei POV)_  
_

1000 years ago.  
The Highlanders gave me immortality when he was about to die. They told me to become the guardian of the balance in the world. The balance though, wasn't in anyway, threatened back then. I was confused why they gave me this curse before. Now I knew why.

900 years ago.  
The God's of Xenia emerged. The Highlanders told me to keep an eye on them. There were 6 Gods in total. They weren't as powerful as they are now.

500 years ago.  
Darkness started to spread. I was given the mission to find out the cause of it. One name suddenly pops out. Kaze'aze.

400 years ago.  
The darkness of Kaze'aze was stopped by the Grand Chase. Even with the defeat of Kaze'aze, darkness still grew. This time, they knew of the rampaging Gods.

398 years ago.  
Thanatos, the God of Domination, was confronted by the Grand Chase.

Elesis rampaged against the monsters along the way. I was in front of the group with Elesis beside me. They knew about my curse so they let me lead the way.

This was the last portal. Behind this.... is _him._

It was a very tough battle.... In the end, we did lose. The only good thing that happened was.... the seal.

I knew Amy had something inside her that could defeat the God. Although... it came at a great cost. Lives.

Amy saw each of her friends- the Grand Chase- die in front of her. She cried full force when we were the only ones left. I had no choice. I released the seal on her.

Amy stood up. Her body began glowing. 8 orbs of light circled around her. I forced a part of my soul. Love. The primary component needed for the seal.

Zen had told me that Amy, was indeed, a demigod. Demigods have powers equal to that of Gods but they do not have immortality. Zen sealed off Amy's demigod powers for future use-- like now.

Amy glanced at me, a sad smile present in her face. "Thank you."

I closed my eyes. I felt Zen's presence in my back. I could feel myself getting dragged to a portal by a gigantic hand.

350 years ago.  
This time, Zen and I was sure that the darkness was minimized greatly.

300 years ago.  
The thing called "technology" coursed it's way to the world. The three continents, Bermesiah, Ellia, and Silver Land welcomed people to continue living there.

200 years ago.  
I checked the seal on Thanatos. You ask me why? It's because.... I kept on feeling his presence.

100 years ago.  
Technology went on full force. I know I was one of the pioneers of this technology, but people keep on finding things that I myself didn't think about. Eheh. The power of humans.

50 years ago.  
_His_ presence was getting stronger.... the seal was already 300 years old. I asked Zen for the reincarnation of the entire Grand Chase. Zen agreed to my idea.

My soul was starting to recover what it lost hundreds of years ago.

20 years ago.  
I found Mari's lost soul. I also asked for her reincarnation. The Grand Chase were reincarnated one by one.

1 year ago.  
Thanatos was released. I don't know exactly where he is. He hid his presence very skillfully. I could, pretty much, feel him... but that's all about it. I can't distinguish him in a crowd, even if he's so close to me.

Present.  
Four of the Grand Chase reincarnates are confirmed. Ryan, Jin, Mari and Amy.

I explained all of these to the four when I came back with Amy to our camp.

Amy kept on crying.... I couldn't blame her. My resolve was to protect her and the rest of the Grand Chase all the way. I don't want to see them suffer the same fate 400 years ago.


	13. Wonder

**Chapter XI - Wonder**

_My name is Lance. I'm from Ellia University. I'm transferring to Kanavan Academy Class 3-C starting tomorrow. Oh. I forgot. I'm 17 years old.

* * *

_

(Lance POV)

I have no memories of who I am.

People wonder why I transferred to Kanavan Academy. I don't really know myself. I felt that I could remember something from my past if I did so.

I would start in the class tomorrow. The principal told me that classes 3-A, 3-B and 3-C were in a field trip for 3 days. I didn't really mind. I still had jet-lag from the trip.

I had felt that I was needed here in Bermesiah 2 years ago.... I don't know why I didn't come here back then.

Then again.... I might have been scared.

This time though.... it's different. I feel as if somebody from this Academy knew who I was. Somebody who could explain who I am. Somebody.... that could redeem my soul.

I walked along the hallways of the Academy. The principal told me to explore the school so that I would know where I should go to tomorrow.

I looked up at the class numbers.... I stopped at Class 3-A's door.

I came in. I don't know why I did so. I walked along the desks. I stopped in front of one.

I saw a paper beneath one of the desks. I grabbed it and began to read.

My eyes stopped at one of the names....

"Seighart."


	14. Precedent

**Chapter XII - Precedent**

(Lyra POV)

I woke up. I'm always the early riser among us in the group. I glanced at the sleeping beds beside me. I got surprised when I didn't see Camille or Marie.

"Come to think of it.... Camille, Marie, Lycan, Athrun and Sei had some sort of discussion in private last night," I whispered to myself.

I got up and tidied my bed. When I went out of the tent, a more surprising scene greeted me.

Sei and Athrun were.... having a spar.... if that's what you call it. Lycan, Camille and Marie were watching them. I walked over to the observers and started to watch the spar.

Even though I don't know martial arts, I could tell Sei was winning. My assumption proved to be right when Sei deflected Athrun's punch, grabbed that hand and twisted it backwards. Ouch.... that's got to hurt.

"Nice try Athrun!" Lycan said.

"Eheh. Can't really defeat Sei even if I had my gauntlets," Athrun laughed nervously while scratching his head.

I saw Sei glance at me then looked back at Athrun. "It's fine Athrun. You just need more practice." He shot Lycan an arrogant look. "You're next."

"Ehh?" Lycan sweatdropped. He got up and said, "You know I'm not fond of hand to hand combat."

"Hmm. Fine." Sei took 3 thick straight sticks. He gave two to Lycan. Sei took a stance.

"Gladiator stance eh? He's taking Lycan lightly." I heard Athrun comment. What's gladiator stance?

I saw Lycan ponder the two sticks and sighed. "Too bad these aren't my storm blades. I miss those things."

"I'll give it to you when the time comes." Sei answered. His eyes turned serious. "Let's start."

"Woah." I said as I saw how the two fought. Sei was on the aggressive while Lycan defended himself equally.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Camille said.

"Yeah it is! I didn't know Lycan had this in him!!" I said excitedly.

"Everyone has their own secret talents, Lire." Marie told me. Wait... what did she call me?

"Erm... Mari. I don't think she's Lire," Athrun said.

Lire.... isn't she a Grand Chaser?

I heard the sounds of wood clashing stop. I looked at the two. Lycan was crouching. His right hand was helf by Sei. His left stick was positioned near Sei's neck.

Sei was.... Sei's stick was positioned... ready to strike Lycan's head off.

"Woah." I said in awe.

Sei pulled Lycan up and patted his back. "You still got it in you Lycan," he said grinning.

"Heh thanks." Lycan said. "If you were in your Ares form, I would have been slaughtered in seconds."

"Now don't say that Lycan. I'm not that strong." Sei retorted. Lycan laughed quite unsure.

I saw Aron come out of the tent. "What's the noise about earlier?" he asked.

"Oh. We were just playing around." Lycan replied.

"Sorry we woke you up." Sei said.

"Nah. It's fine. It's morning afterall." Aron glanced at us. "So Celina's still asleep...." he grumbled.

I saw Sei whisper something to Lycan and Athrun. The two nodded. I wonder what it was about.

When everybody was awake and had breakfast- we split up into pairs again.

Lycan dragged me to the bank of Lake Aurora. "Watch," he said.

He crouched and put his left hand on the ground. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Nature Tamer."

A plant of sorts grew and it's flower bloomed. I saw the lake glow during the plant's growth.

How did he make a flower grow with just his words?

Lycan got up and faced me. I cast him a confused and curious face. "Lyra...." he looked away. "Will you believe what I'll tell you?"

I don't understand what he was trying to say. I said my approval because I thought it was just a trivial matter.

_I don't know if I should regret what I did._

Lycan looked straight into my eyes.

"Eryuell Island...." why did that seem important to me? "I mean... You are Lire of the Grand Chase."

Something sparked in my mind. Realization dawned on me like a rampaging stream.

I held my head and whispered his name.... "Ryan...."

He embraced me as I cried in his arms.


	15. Threat

**Chapter XIII - Threat**

(Marge POV)

"Jin..." I muttered. I don't know why I feel comforted by his name. If... if this is love I'm feeling for him... then I must be stupid. He died in Arme's hands according to my dream and I don't see any redheads walking around in this era.

I sighed. Athrun and I were together again. He led me deep into the forest. I asked him if he knew where we were going. He just smiled and nodded.

He told me to close my eyes and I did so. He dragged me gently towards someplace.

When we stopped, he told me to open my eyes. It was wonderful. In front of me was a field filled with flowers of different kinds and colors.

I have never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. I knelt down and touched the flowers.

"This field was nurtured by the mystical powers here in Lake Aurora." Athrun told me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, observing the flowers in my hand.

"I... I've been here long ago... in my past life." he said turning away. I stood up and stared at his back. Past life? Don't tell me he believes in those stuff?

"I don't believe you were her... not until Seighart told me." he said and slowly turned around to face me.

His face shocked me.

He had tears flowing from his eyes and he held a sad smile.

"Arme..." he took something from his pocket and offered it to me. "Please... remember who you are...."

I hesitated. I'm Arme? First Sei, now even Athrun? "I.... don't believe you." I pointed at the thing in his hands, "What the heck is that?"

Athrun looked surprised at my sudden outburst. I couldn't blame him though. What I said was unnerving, even to myself.

Athrun sighed. "I'm the reincarnation of one of the Grand Chase members. Jin." he glanced at the thing in his hands. "This is Arme's ice necklace... I don't know how Seighart preserved its properties."

"I still don't believe you." I said flatly.

"Please Arme," he pleaded. I don't want to see him like this.

"Who is Seighart, really?" I asked. He looked at me uninsured.

"Seighart is an immortal who lived for a millennium already. He... he's responsible for bringing us back to this world, albeit, without our full memories though."

I contemplated with the information Jin-- Athrun or whatever gave me. "Sei is Seighart. Am I right?" Athrun nodded. "Why do you guys insist that I'm Arme?"

He looked down with a sad expression. "I feel her soul within you..." He looked at me. "Your traits, your actions, your knowledge, your expressions.... they're all the same..."

....

So he thinks of me as somebody else.... I don't believe it....

I stared at the necklace in his hand. My hand slowly attempted to near it. My hands were trembling. Am I scared of the truth....? Athrun looked at me, probably surprised at my actions.

"I.... If I hold this, we'd know for sure if I'm Arme or not right?" I told him. At Athrun's nod, I held the necklace and closed my eyes.

Visions... images.... and especially _him_.... They coursed their way into my mind.... like memories finally unlocked.

"Seighart told me that you needed something to unseal the magic you've casted on yourself. You've sealed your memories with your powerful magic." Athrun said.

"How did I... do that?" I asked as the memories flooded in my mind.

"I'm not so sure... but I think you casted it on yourself when you got reincarnated."

I opened my eyes. "I remember it now...." I said. "I sealed my memories because I thought it wasn't the time.... I had known who I was even as a child.... I thought it was just a coincidence." I shook my head. "Why has Seighart called for our presence?"

"We will explain it at the camp."

He held out his hand to me. "I missed you so much.... Arme." I smiled and accepted his hand, telling him that I missed him too.

I told him to wait. I knelt down and drew a magic circle on the ground. I closed my eyes and casted a restriction spell.

I immediately canceled it and stood aback.

"What's wrong Arme?" Jin said concerned.

"Magic.... I.... I sense Thanatos' magic nearby," I said in fear.

"Wha.... what?" he said. His voice quivered from fear.


	16. Dilemma

**Chapter XIV - Dilemma**

_"I wonder what I should do with this hn~?" Thanatos said as he observed the light blue orb in his hands. He grinned, "I guess I shall play with him for a while."_

* * *

(Mari POV)

I felt a magic restriction spell activate which quickly got canceled. Raz stopped walking and looked back. I asked him what was wrong but he just shrugged it saying it was nothing.

He suggested we start our return to the camp, I agreed. I had to tell Seighart about something afterall.

I saw Raz deep in thought. He looked like he didn't mind his surroundings. This is one of the things Lass and Raz didn't have in common. If Lass was deep in thought, he'd still be aware of his surroundings.... what with being an assassin after all.

Raz expression kept on changing from worry, frustration and agitation. I don't know why but I didn't want to disturb his thoughts so I kept silent.

When we got back to the camp, what greeted us was a panting Athrun and Marge. Marge was, I guess, explaining something to Seighart, Ryan and Lyra frantically. Shock and fear appeared in their faces after Marge stopped talking.

I told Raz that I'll talk to Sei and the others about something and he nodded.

Sei had his arms crossed, his face serious. "Where is _he_?" I heard Sei mutter.

"Why what's the matter?" I asked the group.

"Thanatos. He's nearby." Ryan said biting his lip in frustration.

I narrowed my eyes. How can Thanatos be here? Specially with Seighart around.

"How did you guys know about this?" I asked and glanced at Lyra and Marge.

"Well.... I regained-or rather-- got my memories unlocked." Marge stated. "I did a restriction spell and I caught up Thanatos' magic within it."

"So that was you...." I said. Well, that explains why she was here talking with them about Thanatos. I guess that also connotes that Lire regained her memories also.

"What do you suppose we do, Master Seighart?" All eyes turned towards the 1000 year old general.

After a while, he closed his eyes and said, "Be aware of anything 'wrong' in your surroundings." He opened his eyes. "Be vigilant. Keep sight of anything happening around you, be it natural or not. I don't want any casualties, specially without me around."

All of us nodded. None of us wanted to disobey him. As Grand Chasers, we should be careful of anything.

"Elesis, Ronan, and Lass.... huh." I heard Seighart mumble something incoherent. He scratched his head and said, "If Arme here had her memories ever since she got reincarnated due to her powerful magic abilities...."

"Then it should be the same for anyone having my level of magic or higher," Arme continued frightened.

Everyone fell silent. If that were the case, then Thanatos-- if ever he was released... wait a second. He's the God of Domination right? What if...

"What if Thanatos used his power of Domination to... to dominate-- use-- or manipulate someone's memories?"

Seighart stared at the ground. "I was afraid of the same thing Mari," he said. "If that was the case, we'd be fighting against one of our own."


	17. I am?

**Chapter XV - Myself**

(Aron POV)

Celina and I walked along the patch before us. She suggested earlier that we go to the lake, but we didn't know the way. Rather than getting us lost in this vast place, I opted we go along this path.

The path was surrounded by different species of plants and trees. It looked so peaceful.

I saw Celina's smile as we walked along. It made me feel at ease, seeing her like this.

Everything felt right and normal. I wish we could stay like this forever.

_"I'm not so sure that would happen...."_

What?

I searched for the source of the voice. What was that?

Then.... I felt something hit me. It wasn't something physical at all.... but... it hurts.... It HURTS so much!!!

When I looked back at Aron, he appeared to be looking for something. I also glanced around trying to look for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed to be wrong in my perspective.

I glanced back at Aron. He was clutching his head, looking like he was in so much pain. He fell to his knees, still holding his head. A bluish aura started to blink in his right hand.

I felt frightened. What was happening!? I felt moisture in my face.

I went down my knees and shook him. "Aron!!! What's wrong!?!?"

When I saw his face, it shocked me.

He was biting his lower lip, his eyes were closed shut, tears were flowing down from them.

I could tell I was inside my mind. How... I don't know. I saw someone come out from the shadows.

_Who are you?_

_"I am Ronan Erudon. Kanavan's Royal Guard Master."_

This guy looked awfully similar to me. Except for the dark blue hair and eyes that is.

_Ronan... Then you're part of the Grand Chase right?_

_"Yes, I am."_

_Why are you here inside my head?_

_"Because I am you and you are me."_

_What does that mean?_

_"You are my reincarnation."_

_Reincarnation? Then my dreams...._

_"Yes. That's right. Those dreams were my memories._

_I... see._

I remembered how those dreams played out. It must have hurt him-- or me a lot.

_Why did you suddenly pop out right now?_

_"This is only my guess, but I think some level 6 mage used a restriction spell. It might have canceled my own magic."_

_What magic did you use? I mean... what magic got canceled?_

_"Sealing spell. A level 4 sealing spell at that."_

_Seal.... What did you seal then?_

_"My memories, magic, and anything related to me."_

_Why?_

_"...."_

He didn't answer immediately like in the other questions. Just when I thought of changing the subject...

"She... she saw me die.... Right in front of her.... I couldn't even protect her until her last breath." I could hear sadness in his words.

He held my chest with his right hand which began glowing brightly.

_"Please protect her."_

I felt power surge through my body. _so this is magic...._

Ronan Erudon....

....Grand Chase....

.... Elesis.


	18. The First Move

**Chapter XVI - The First Move**

(Celina POV)  
"Elesis...." I heard Aron mutter.

I shook him while calling out his name. To my relief, I saw his eyes flutter open.

His eyes....

Gone were his black-colored eyes. What appeared before me was his deep blue cerulean eyes.

"Aron...?" What the heck happened?

Tears started to form in his eyes again. "You look just like her...." he said and looked down.

Who is her?

Aron stood up, his eyes shadowed by locks of hair.

"Aron?"

I head Aron mutter words I couldn't understand. The skies above us started to grow dark.

"I call upon thy guardian! Faye, come to me!" Aron shouted. Lightning struck down into his hand.

A lot of questions sprung in my mind. Why isn't he getting electrocuted? What is he doing? Who's Faye? Who's Elesis? Wait, isn't she a Grand Chaser?

A small creature, about the size of my arm, appeared on Aron's shoulder. Aron smiled as he petted the creature.

What the heck is that?

As if Aron heard my thoughts, he said, "This is Faye, my dragon." Dragon...? "I didn't think you'd still be alive and well Faye," he told the dragon.

"Master," that dragon can talk? "I haz thought you werez gone. Yourz prezence dizappeared all those yearz ago! I haz thought I'd never see you again, my master."

Aron's smile shifted to a sad one. "Sorry Faye... I'm just weak that's why.|

"You arez not weak master!"

"I doubt it," he retorted. "Anyways, can you find Elesis' fire necklace?" Again with that name.

The dragon glanced at me. "The necklacez are far beyond the horizon..... they arez in the land of the Godz."

Aron grimaced, "If only Elesis wasn't a level 0 magic user--"

The ground suddenly shook violently. What the heck?

(Seighart POV)

My senses screamed for me to look up. I saw the skies darken. Some of the coulds were swirling around a specific area.

"A summoning spell...." Arme said. Hmm.... who would summon here? Suddenly, lightning struck down from the center of the swirling clouds.

Summoning spell.... lightning. Heh. So you're fine now.

"Neh, isn't that Ronan's?" I heard Ryan ask.

"Guess he didn't need our help with unlocking his memories," Jin said.

"Well now, that leaves two more," I said.

The ground shook suddenly.

"What the heck?" I heard Jin shout.

"That wasn't a natural occurrence," Ryan said.

"Are you guys alright?" Raz shouted after coming out of their tent.

"Yes, we are. But what about the other two?" Amy said.

There was a loud shriek. Wait... I recognize that sound....

"Hey, isn't that a.... a Claw Shirmp's shriek?" Jin said, worry in his voice.


	19. Indignation

**Chapter XVII - Indignation**

(Ronan POV)  
A Claw Shrimp appeared before Celina and me. "I willz not let you touchz my master!" Faye growled against the monster. "Why arez you here?!"

"The God of Domination has ordered. I will obey."

I pushed Celina out of the way and dodged out as the monster attempted to squash us.

I looked at my left hand. Guess I have no choice. "Faye, I need to dispel my summon." Faye nodded her approval.

(Celina POV)

Wha.... what the heck is that creature?

I looked at Aron. He stood up, left hand raised.

"Heaven's Guardian!" he shouted. The skies grew dark then a figure came down from the heavens. My eyes grew wide. An angel...?

Ugh... I knelt down-- clutching my chest. What is this? I.... feel so weak... What.... is happening?

I looked at my summon and ordered her to attack.

I lost my consciousness right after that.

(Thanatos POV)

Such weaklings! These Grand Chasers can't even take a level 7 time restriction spell. Nobody even noticed me cast the spell. Can't believe I lost to these feeble humans.

I looked down at the unconscious knight. "Time to use you."

(Ronan POV)

My body is so heavy. I can't move. I heard a voice telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes.

"Ronan Erudon. I activate my curse." I glanced at the speaker. He smirked.

(Seighart POV)

"Seighart," a voice rang in my head. I went to my conscience to talk to him.

"Zen.... Why do you call me?"

"The flow of time was disturbed in your area." Zen explained. "Gaia and I believe it was a level 7 time restriction."

Level 7...? "Wouldn't that mean that-"

"Yes, I believe it is."

It's time already?

"One more thing," Zen said. "A knight has fallen."

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted. "Who is it?"

"I believe it is the summoner."

No... Ronan....

"Is... he dead?"

"If he was, your life would have been in danger already," Zen said. "You do remember the cost of their reincarnated life.

"....Yes, I do." How could I forget? My lifeline is connected to every single one of them. If any of them dies... I would have also died, even with my immortality. I didn't tell them any of this because they'll be too concerned.

That means Ronan is alive.... "why did you say 'a knight has fallen'?"

"A curse of indignation."

Indignation.... a kind of sealing spell but often called a curse. It is specifically very effective against lightning elemental users.

The magic user who casted indignation can control the cursed....

"Can't we do something?"

"I will send my vassal to remove the curse."

"Vanessa?"

"Yes. Vanessa would go there by my power. It would take an hour though...."

"I will wait for her," I said. "Thank you for informing me."

I came back to the real world. I saw Arme cast a Detection spell. The area got filled with magic particles.

She opened her eyes. "I found them," she told us and pointed her staff to the east.


	20. Savior

**Chapter XVIII - Savior**

(Ryan POV)  
Arme led the way. We knocked out Raz before Arme casted her Detection Spell. We wouldn't want non-involved people knowing our powers.

"Arme how far?" Jin asked.

"A few more meters," she answered and we went on.

(Celina POV)

"They made such a bad move. Now I can freely use this body," Aron said in an amused voice.

What? 'Use this body'...? Does that mean Aron is possessed or something?

The 'possessed Aron' looked at me. "What should I do with you hn~?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Aron!?!?" I demanded.

"Hoo~ Feisty one are we?" Aron smirked.

His eyes glowed red. "Ah~ so you're Elesis. No wonder this fool tried to protect you."

He took a step forward. I searched the ground for a weapon. "Don't come near me!!!" I shouted as I pointed the stick I found.

Aron laughed. "What do you think you can do with a stick?" a sword materialized on his right hand. "Now, this is a weapon," He said and charged at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the strike.

I don't want to die!!!

_Let me deal with this_

What?

My body moved on it's own and parried the strike. The stick omitted fire which materialized to a sword.

"My, my. Look at what we've got here~" Aron said and pushed me back.

"You can never defeat the savior of Bermesiah!" I said involuntarily. Something... is pushing me to act like this.

"Do remember the time I killed you 400 years ago," Aron smirked. 400 years ago....?

He went closer and readied his sword.

_I am sorry Celina. I cannot protect you fully because you still don't have all of my memories ._

Who are you?

"AIR BLAST!!!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

A strong gust of wind came in between Aron and me.

(Ryan POV)

Seighart, Jin and Arme were the ones on the offensive. Mari and Lire supported them by shooting random projectiles from Mari's makeshift weapons. Amy encouraged them with her song and dance. I was given the mission to save Celina because I was the only one without a weapon.

Sweat formed on my face. I can't do anything except for my nature and morphic magic. If only my necklace was here....

I feel so useless.

I went to Celina and helped her up. It must have been frightening to be up against Thanatos of all things, on her own at that.

"Celina are you alright?" I asked. I noticed the stick she held. Could she have really fought him off? I glanced at Aron who was holding a sword I have never seen before.

"Celina?"

She didn't reply. What's wrong now? "Celina?" I tried calling her again.

"You know full well who I am. Treehugger."

Eh? T--Treehugger!?

"E--Elesis?!?!" I blurted out of surprise.

"Yeah. So, can you brief me with what the hell is happening here?" she demanded. I told her about Seighart, Thanatos and the situation.

"What a screwed up life this is," she commented. "Being reincarnated just to defeat _him_ again. Man." She shook her head. "Anyways, since we both don't have our weapons, what do we do? Ronan is being possessed by that messed up God."

"I'm not really sure myself. But--" I made a symbol on the ground. "--might as well use my nature magic."

Veins sprouted out of the ground and tied up Ronan's limbs. "What the--" I heard Ronan shout out of surprise.

"Nice move Ryan!" Jin shouted back at me.

Arme pointed her staff in front of Ronan. "Give up Thanatos. Release Ronan's body! He's only a level 5 magic user!"

Ronan laughed evilly. A magic circle glowed beneath him. Black aura enveloped his body. "Did you honestly think you could defeat ME with simple binding magic?" The veins seemed to rot and disappeared altogether. "I may not be able to use my level 7 magic because of this weaklings limitations. But," he smirked, "I can destroy this body even by just attempting to use any of those level 7 spells."

Destroy his body...? He wouldn't do it right?

"SPINNING PHANTOM!" a voice called out. A very fast spinning object took Ronan aback. His spell was obviously disrupted.

"Vanessa!" Seighart shouted.

"Tsk." The magic circle glowed brighter. "I could at least destroy this--" A larger circle that glowed violet appeared beneath him. "Movement restriction.... level 6?" Ronan glared at the violet haired mage.

"Thank you Arme." Vanessa turned to Ronan who glared at her. "It's about time we end your little game."

Ronan laughed, despite the restriction spell. "These humans are weaklings! Why do you protect them?"

"Thanatos," Seighart came near him. His expression unreadable. "You were also a human. Remember that."

--------

(Elesis POV)

I received a text message telling us to come back at the supposed meeting area. The meeting area was the place where all the buses would be waiting for us. Well, that just means our trip is over.

I glanced at Ronan who was still unconscious. That must have been painful. Being controlled and almost getting your body destroyed.

Elesis, the Savior of Bermesiah huh.... I took out the necklace Vanessa gave me. Ryan was so enthusiastic when he got his and called out his storm blades.

"Ssangeom...." two blades appeared before me. I clutched them and walked out of the tent.

"Alright guys. Trip's over. We need to be in the meeting area at an hour," I called out.

"Is Ronan alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he is. It must have taken alot from him," I replied. I glanced around and didn't see Raz or Mari in the vicinity. "Anyone up for a spar? I miss using these," I asked the group that was in front of a makeshift fire.

Seighart looked back at me and said, "Want me to do it with you?"

"Sure." Seighart's Gladius materialized.

Attack there. Block. Slash. Dodge. Thrust. Block again.

It seems like a never-ending battle to me. Although.... I made a mistake. Seighart saw this and proceeded to finish the sparring session.

"Eheh. That was some slip up for me." I said while dusting off me clothes.

"At least you aren't that out of shape Elesis," he told me.

"Oh, right. Where's Raz?" I asked after glancing around.

"He's still out cold," Mari replied while coming out of one of the tents.

"It's weird for him to be out cold with just knocking him out ya know," Ryan commented.

"Well, both of them should wake up in 10 minutes or else someone's going to be forced carry them." I said and snickered as I heard someone grumble.


	21. Unsuspected

**Chapter XIX - Unsuspected**

(Lance)  
Today's my first day of school in Kanavan Academy. I wonder... can I uncover my past? What's going to happen while I'm there? Who am I going to meet?

I got up and readied myself. My thoughts on a certain paper I've read two days ago.

_Seighart._

Why do I feel nostalgic with the name? The others... I feel like I know them too. But, not as strong as that one.

There was also that one. _Thanatos_. I feel _anger_ towards the name, contributing to my growing confusion.

I shook my head. Concentrate on going to school. You wouldn't want to be late now.

I finished preparing and got myself a quick breakfast. I then ran off to school.

I saw the gate of the school come into view. I stopped and held my head as a splitting headache came. What... is this?!

_..... Careful... danger--... He... after...._

What?

The headache stopped as soon as it came. What was that? I shook my head. There'd be plenty of time to think about that at school. I went inside the campus and proceeded to the faculty.

(Raz)  
A head-splitting pain coursed its way to me. I heard a voice saying something-- but it was too feint for me to understand. It quickly disappeared though.

What was that? All of a sudden....

Is it time already?

(Amy/Camille)

Chatting inside the classroom was pretty much what everyone was doing right now. Varying topics ranging from the tour 3 days ago down to everyday life topics were being discussed.

I for one am excited about this 'new' student some of the girls were talking about.

It's weird for someone to be admitted to the school when almost half of the semester was finished. I smirked. Either this guy has a lot of influence or someone surely played a hand for that to happen.

I looked around and got up when I found the one I was looking for. Walking over to his desk, I greeted him and sat down at one of the vacant seats.

"So, what do you think about this new student?" I asked.

"For some reason, I feel like we're going to be up for a pretty big battle again," said Jin.

"You think too much Jin~" I said playfully.

Jin closed his eyes and sighed. "You're too carefree."

"You think so?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me seriously.

"Alright, alright already! I get it, jeez." I said with a huff. Man! Jin is no fun ever since he and Arme hooked up.

The teacher arrived and I stormed my way back to my seat.

The teacher glanced around and said, "Starting today we will have a new companion with us. Please come in."

The door opened. I gasped. I looked at Jin and saw his startled expression as well.

Lass!?

The Lass-look-a-like walked into the room. "This is Lance Siegfried."

"Nice to meet you everyone. I'm Lance from Ellia University. Starting today, I'll be your classmate. I hope to be friends with you all," said Lance.

"There's an open seat behind Camille. You can sit there if you want."

"Thank you sir," said Lance and walked over behind my desk.

"Class, I will need to leave for a meeting and will be back at about an hour. I want you to write an essay about the tour we had 3 days ago. Lance, you can write about your previous school. I'm expecting you guys to be able to pass after I come back," said the teacher and some of our classmates grumbled.

Essay huh? I smiled. Images of the events during the tour came back to me. Seighart....

I began writing, taking out details of the Grand Chase and the battle that occurred.

* * *

I was very excited about the trip because it was my first time in the Silver Land continent. Everything was new to me. The places were preserved rather nicely. There were so many different kinds of plants! We even got to see a flower garden when we were on our way to the meeting place.

The first day was quite fun~! It's a shame we didn't get to see the other groups on our venture in the forest. After exploring, we set up camp, made dinner and slept.

The second day was a bit different. Rather than going with everyone of the group, we split up into pairs to explore the ruins. I got Seigh as my partner, who led me to a waterfall. There, we saw the whole ruins below.

The third day was a bit uneventful for me. We still split up into pairs and went our separate ways. Sei and I just went to a flower bed field near the lake and stayed there, chatting with each other.

When it was time to go, we found out Aron and Raz were still asleep. Probably had a hard day or something with their pair. After some rock paper and scissors games, it was decided who would carry them. RLycan was forced to carry Raz, while Sei carried Aron. It was so funny how Lycan grumbled as he carried Raz.

It was a fairly great experience! I really loved it :3

I hope there's a next time.

* * *

I leaned on my chair after finishing. I glanced at Jin's direction, who was still writing. Guess he wasn't finished yet.

I looked behind me and saw Lance finish with putting his pen down the table. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, are you finished also?"

I blinked at his friendliness, but smiled in return. "Yep. So you're also finished then," I stated. "You're Lance right?"

"Yes, and you're Camille...?" he said uncertainly.

"Camille Anderson. But please just call me Camy. Pleased to meet you~ Eheh." I said and offered a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too Camy," he said and accepted the offer.

As I shook his hand, I proceeded to do a quick memory and soul spell. I let go as to now making him suspicious.

"You going to pass it?" I asked.

"Nope. I still have to proofread it," he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have distracted you," I apologized.

"No, it's ok really."

"You work on your essay now," I said with finality.

"O... ok."

He must have thought I was weird. Anyways.... his memories. It's all broken. And, what was that? There was that yellow aura surrounding his soul.... I couldn't penetrate it due to the immediate disruption of the contact. Better tell the others about this.


End file.
